


to be alone with you

by we_are_inevitable



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, M/M, Painting, it isnt explicitly stated in the writing but they are v much In Like w/ each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_inevitable/pseuds/we_are_inevitable
Summary: Prompt: "What about David wanting you impress jack through some of art project. But he has no idea what he’s doing."Rating: GWarnings: None
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	to be alone with you

_“I would rather die of passion than of boredom.” -Vincent van Gogh_

It had been a day when the rain had come down too heavily, too suddenly, to make for a full day of standing on the corner and selling dripping papers to the few passerbyers who dared to venture out of their homes. The storm had been a surprise. When the boys set out after the circulation bell rang, there were but a few clouds in the sky, with the morning sun rising and making one of the most beautiful scenes that Davey had ever seen... and then, as soon as they set off to make money, the sky became dark and angry. Boys had scattered all throughout Manhattan to make sure they were safe, while Jack and David had taken shelter in Medda’s theater, which was delightfully empty given the time and the weather situation.

David had decided to spend his newly-freed time fairly simply: taking the much needed break from responsibilities. Usually in this situation, he would be stressing, worrying about how to get home in the pouring rain or if he would sell enough papes to make a daily profit, but his entire week had been a whirlwind. With Les getting sick and his sneezing and coughing keeping him up all night, along with his father heading back to work and the option of school quickly approaching, David was a dead man walking. He had contemplated sleeping there on the stage, but opted to just sit out and relax, take a little breather.

Besides, from his spot on the stage, he had quite a view.

Jack, standing in front of a backdrop, gently adding the finer details to his latest piece. He had taken off his waistcoat and his buttoned shirt, and though they hadn’t been in the theater long, he already had paint on his hands and forearms. Color testing, David thought idly. Jack was streaked with purples and pinks from the sunset he was painting, and truthfully, David had never seen a sight more ethereal.

After waiting a few more moments of watching Jack, David pushed himself up off of the stage. He sauntered over to the other side, standing a few feet away as he crossed his arms over his chest. Jack was always so concentrated when working on his pieces. His brow was furrowed, and he held a paintbrush between his teeth as he poured two paints together to make a darker blue for the sky up near the top of the backdrop. Jack didn’t seem to notice David had moved, which David didn't mind- at least it gave him more time to stare in awe as Jack worked.

He watched carefully as he took in Jack’s appearance. Messy, damp hair that had begun to curl just the slightest from the elements outside. A streak of pink going down his cheek- though neither boy would have understood how it got there in the first place. Dark eyes trained on the canvas before him, adding highlights and contrasts to the masterpiece that was already so beyond David’s artistic comprehension.

Even though he appreciated the look of it, David had to admit that the real work of art was not the painting. Rather, it was the man in front of him.

David approached slowly, but kept enough distance that it wouldn’t be recognized as anything other than a friendly interest. “I’ve said this before, probably too often, but you’re really good,” He murmured softly, grinning when he saw Jack’s smile widen, those dark brown eyes flicking over to glance at him.

Jack took the paintbrush out between his teeth and carefully sat it down, stretching his arms a bit as he turned to face David. “Thanks, Davey,” He said softly, before shrugging. “It ain’t nothin’ special, though. I mean, anyone can do it, it jus’ takes practice,” He explained further, reaching over to pick up a rag. He wiped some of the paint off of his hands- at least what would come off- before looking back up at David.

“I’m a hundred percent positive that you’re wrong,” David teased with a laugh. He relaxed his shoulders a bit, taking on more of a casual stance next to Jack, though he put his hands in his pockets. “I’d never be able to do anything like this.”

Jack stared at him for a moment, before that ever-so-soft grin suddenly turned into a mischievous smirk. He shrugged nonchalantly and picked the brush back up, looking down at it, then to his canvas, before he finally looked at David. He held the brush out lazily, a challenging look in his eyes.

David stared at him for a moment, before gulping. “Uh- Jack?”

“Take it.”

“What?”

“The brush, Davey. Take the brush,” Jack chuckled. He gave a little flick of his wrist, gesturing for David to grab it. “Paint somethin’.”

David knew there was no way he was getting out of this. 

Slowly, he walked forward and took the brush, gulping where his fingertips met Jack’s. He pulled it back and looked up at the canvas, biting his lip. “I- Okay. What color?”

“See that lighter blue down there?” Jack pointed to the palette resting on the ground. “Just use that, 'nd make some highlights. Anywhere that ya think they should be,” He explained further.

Davey nodded and leaned down, gathering a little bit of paint on the brush. He stared at the canvas for longer than he should have, before letting out a nervous laugh. “I- I thought art was supposed to be relaxing, Jack. This just seems… terrifying, I don’t want to ruin it. You seriously do this for fun?”

Jack thought for a moment, then gave David a lazy grin, crossing his arms. “I would rather die of passion than of boredom,” he said simply, and David rolled his eyes.

“Since when are you so dramatic?”

“Says the one who’s scared’a puttin’ some paint on a canvas,” Jack retorted with a laugh. He glanced down, before meeting David’s eyes. “‘Sides, that ain’t comin’ from me. That’s Vincent Van Gogh. Y’know, the artist?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” David nodded, before facing the painting. “I’m a little surprised you know that quote, though. What… what does it mean?”

“Well,” Jack started, scratching the back of his head. “I ain’t too sure what he was actually thinkin', but… I think of it when I get scared nothin’ I’m makin’ looks good. Kinda reminds me that, as long as I been havin’ fun wit’ it, all them paintin’s are worth while. So... paint. It don’t matter if it looks good.”

David looked over at Jack once more, before nodding and getting to work.

He started off a little hesitantly. A streak of light blue up high, which Jack nodded at, so it must have been okay. The next few strokes came a little more naturally, and before David knew what was going on, Jack was joining him. They worked in tandem, with David adding the highlights and Jack adding the beginnings of stars across the night sky. They worked in silence, but every once in a while, they would lock eyes and smile, a bright, soft thing that no one would ever know about but the two of them.

They stopped about thirty minutes later, both stepping back at the same time to gaze upon the canvas. Jack looked impressed with it, looked happy, and David couldn’t stop the surge of pride that fluttered through his chest.

“Well, Davey,” Jack said finally, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Look’s like ya underestimated yourself. You’s an artist after all!”

"That's where you're wrong, Jack," David replied with ease, wiping his hands off on his pants.

"No, no, look at it! Look at our paintin'. Ain't it a beaut?" Jack asked softly, gesturing to the canvas with his brush. He had the slightest of blushes on his cheeks, and slowly turned to look up at Davey, hesitating before wrapping an arm around Davey's shoulder.

"We... We make a pretty damn good team, huh?"

"I'd say so."

"And to think ya used to not like me."

"What?" David turned and frowned, raising a brow. "I've always liked you, Jackie."

Jack looked up at him, staying silent for a beat too long, before smiling to himself and looking away. "...I've always liked you, too."

They stood there for a few more long moments, staring at their painting, their new work of art. David was about to move awag and let Jack get back to work, but then he felt Jack's hand moving down his shoulder, Jack's hand ghosting over his wrist, Jack's hand giving his hand a barely there squeeze.

It was hard to miss the sharp intake of breath from beside him as David slowly slotted his fingers in between Jack's. No words were spoken, but as David squeezed Jack's hand one, two three times, they found that no words were needed. 

David found that he quite liked painting.

But he was pretty sure he quite liked Jack more.


End file.
